My Transparent Love For You
by black hearted evil
Summary: Amy will help her friends out no matter what... but can she help a deceased friend find his killer... and express his love for someone else? And how? She has to 'share' her body... and how does this death affect Rouge?
1. Death

**This is my 30th… story! Can you guys believe that? One month, thirty stories, three C2's! (one manager, two staff)**

**On with this thing!**

_Ames… I want to thank you again…_

_Look, stop thinking to me… I need to sleep…_ Amy thought with closed eyes.

_But… I'm dead… I don't understand how this can happen…_

_Look, I think that people can get second chances… now, let me sleep!_

Amy closed her eyes and started her slumber. But, in that room… actually, in her, someone was still awake. A transparent figure came out of Amy's body.

"Thanks for sharing, Amy…" he whispered.

The person walked out of her room, leaving Amy in her slumber. He had died… but had a second chance… he 'shared' a body with the once annoying Amy Rose. He now felt grateful for her… her kindness and friendship.

_I guess you're not that annoying, Amy…_

Amy started tossing in her sleep. She was worried… about the death that had occurred one week ago. Although she knew that it wasn't her fault… she felt guilty hiding the terrible secret from her other friends.

**Flashback…**

Amy gasped to find the limp body of a familiar boy near Tails's house… from her point of view, she thought that he was trying to run away from something. She quickly brought him to Tails's house.

"I… think he's dead… he's suffered third degree burns and massively deep scars… and if he does survive… it'll be a miracle." Tails said quietly.

Amy looked at the body on Tails's bed.

"How worried do you think she'll be?" Amy asked.

"What?" Tails asked in ignorance.

"I meant… her. I know she'll be upset… worse… she'll be devastated…" Amy said.

Tails nodded. "But she has to know… the emerald is gone too…" Tails said.

"The M.E.? Maybe that's the cause of his death… he is the guardian…" Amy said.

"Poor Rouge… she'll be distraught…" Tails had murmured to her.

**End flashback…**

Amy suddenly jerked up.

"It was all a bad flashback dream…" Amy said.

"Yeah… but, it's true…"

Amy looked to her left to find the red echidna. He sat on the chair… instead of his two legs; he had a ghastly tail instead.

"I still can't believe that I'm the only one that sees you… have you checked with everyone else?" Amy asked.

Knuckles simply nodded. He then sighed. "The very first one was Rouge and Tails… I thought I was still alive… I woke up in Tails's house… saw her crying there… I tried to comfort her, tried to talk to her… but she can't hear or see me…" Knuckles said sadly.

"Oh… wow… so, why me? Why am I so special?" Amy asked him.

"I dunno… but, I've read hieroglyphics around the ancient ruins my ancestors lived in… they actually believed that a second chance would be given with the help of a pure soul…" Knuckles whispered.

Amy felt sorry for him.

"I can help you find out who your killer is…" Amy said.

Knuckles gave a small smile. "I want to do that… and… something else… but… I don't think it'll work…" he said almost inaudibly.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I… want to tell Rouge that I love her." Knuckles said.

**Liked it? Or not? Knuckles is dead (boohoo… waahh!)**


	2. Sleep and Rest

**Some people disliked Knuckles dying… but… if you people know me really well… then you know two things… Shadow will be in here and about Knuckles, he- never mind… just read!**

Amy looked at Knuckles with a raised eyebrow. "Umm… that's… hard to do… since… well, you're dead." She said slowly.

"So? I… just didn't have the courage to tell her when I was alive… but… now that I'm dead, I kinda have courage left over… and… I want to tell her." Knuckles replied.

"Wow… that's sooo romantic… but… if you didn't notice yet, she can't see or hear you!" Amy said loudly.

Knuckles gave a sigh. To Amy, it sounded more of a banshee whimper than a sigh… but she didn't care… all she cared for right now, was the feelings of her friend.

"Well… I… guess I'll try to help you… after all, it's like a death wish, right?" she asked.

Knuckles gave a slight smile. "If that was supposed to make me smile… it worked."

"Okay… well, why don't we do this tomorrow? I highly doubt she's up at 3 in the morning…" Amy smiled at him.

Knuckles shrugged. "You never know…" he said.

Amy sighed. "How about tomorrow? I wanna sleep…" she muttered.

"Okay… fine… but… won't she find it weird that-"

Knuckles's translucent eyes watched her. "Wha-?"

"N-n-never mind… lemme sleep!"

Amy fell back down on her pillow and started snoring. Knuckles smiled at her snoozing body.

_How can I repay someone… if I'm dead? How can I tell her… if I'm dead?_ Millions and millions of questions buzzed around Knuckles's head… he drooped his eyes and sat down on the chair, physically unable to sleep.

The next day, Amy blinked and found Knuckles staring outside her window.

"Oh, c'mon, Knuckles! Cheer up!" she said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Going out in the sun hurts me… it… burns… it's too much heat… and… I need-"

"Yeah, yeah… I got ya… just… lemme eat first…" she said.

Knuckles gave a slight smile… although she didn't notice. He sighed and kept at the window.

Amy slowly walked down the stairs. She felt sorry for Knuckles… but what was she to do? Does she expect him to come back to life? She sighed. And so begins the terrible headache…

**Anyway, I can't write anymore for this… (I think I'm stalling… am I?)**


End file.
